Forbidden Love
by Renoirkmk
Summary: What happens when a vampire saves a young hunter and falls for her? Yami/Yugi ON HOLD Up for adoption
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Meeting 

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**Note: This isn't a chapter update. I was reading this chapter over and saw some things that needed correcting or changing.**

A young vampire hunter turned the corner into an alley. She spun to face the vampires pursuing her. The hunter was sixteen years old and small for her age, about five feet tall. She did not look very dangerous – just the opposite in fact. She had long, tri-colored hair that reached the middle of her back. The hunter's hair was mostly black with gold and wine-colored stripes. Her wide eyes were the color of amethysts. Her nose was no bigger than a button while her lips were rosy and petal shaped; perfect for kissing. The little hunter's skin was soft and creamy but her cheeks were a soft rose color. Her name was Yugi Kinamotou. Yugi studied the ten or so vampires in of her. 'Not good,' Yugi thought as she readied herself for the fight.

What Yugi didn't know was that she was being watched; by another vampire no less. This vampire went by the name of Yami Motou. He was 5'4" with dusky, tanned skin, and high cheek bones. Yami had piercing ruby-red orbs and wild hair. His was ebony edged in crimson for the most part while his bangs were golden lighting bolts. He was clad from head to toe in form fitting black leather. From Yami's hips dangled a pair of sais. 'This fight is going to get out of hand rather quickly,' he thought.

Down in the alley the fight had started. Yugi was doing remarkably well; dodging blows and landing many of her own. Yugi's luck changed when one of vampire managed to wound her badly in the side. Yami saw that she was bleeding heavily and decided to intervene. Yami jumped down from the roof where he'd been watching to land in front of Yugi.

"Look," sneered one vampire, "it's the mortal lover!"

"Let's teach 'em both a lesson they won't soon forget!" jeered another.

"Shut up and fight." Yami growled, pulling his sais from their sheaths. Yugi was utterly bewildered. Why was this vampire helping her? Yugi was growing pale from loss of blood. Yami noticed that Yugi was about to pass out. He decided to end the fight. Yami summoned up a bright flash of light that temporarily blinded the other vampires. Yami scooped Yugi up just as the young hunter fainted. He spread his large, feathered wings and headed towards home.

Yami landed on the balcony of the apartment he shared with his sister, Mei-Lin. Mei-Lin is Yami's twin, and looks very similar to him. The only difference is that Mei-Lin's hair was like Yugi's. Mei-Lin opened the sliding glass door for him. Yami entered, telling Mei-Lin "She's hurt. Took a blow to the side and passed out from blood loss."

"Put her in the guest room. I'll get the first aid kit." Mei-Lin replied. Yami carried Yugi into the guest room and laid her gently on the bed. He began to unbutton Yugi's shirt; trying not to stare at the little hunter's well-formed chest. Mei-Lin came in just as he finished removing Yugi's shirt. "Out, brother. I'll let you know when I'm done." Mei-Lin told him. Yami left the room. Half an hour later Mei-Lin came out.

"She's still out cold but I managed to bind up the wound. She'll wake up in the morning." Mei-Lin in formed him.

Yugi began to stir. Where am I, she wondered. The last thing I remember is that fight. She opened her eyes. Yugi saw that she was in a bedroom but not **her** bedroom. Yugi realized that her vampire sense was going off. She spotted a young man reclining in a nearby chair. He was an extremely handsome creature Yugi thought. She realized that he was causing her vampire sense to go off.

"Good, you're awake. Mei-Lin said it would be sometime soon." He spoke in a deep baritone that sent shivers down Yugi's spine.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Yugi demanded.

"Firstly, my name is Yami Motou. Secondly, you are in the guest room of my apartment."

"What are you going to do with me? What have you done with me?" cried the slightly hysterical girl.

"The only thing I'm going to do is make sure that you make a full recovery. My sister Mei-Lin bandaged you up."

Yugi tried to sit up but fell back down due to a searing pain in her left side. I remember now; he saved me from those other vampires, she thought.

"Why did that other vampire call you a mortal lover?" Yugi inquired. Yami looked thoughtful and answered slowly, "Because to them I am a mortal lover. I was a mortal once even if it was countless centuries ago."

Yugi thought about the information she'd just received . Turned vampires were usually more sympathetic towards humans but she doubted that Yami was as old as he said he was. Vampires always exaggerated how old they were. Is he going to let me go once I'm healed? Yugi's stomach interrupted her musings, reminding the girl that she hadn't eaten in a while. Yugi blushed furiously.

"Hungry?" the vampire asked. The young hunter nodded and he stood and walked over to Yugi's bed. Yami surprised her by gathering her up in his arms and carrying her bridal-style into the kitchen. Yugi was embarrassed to be carried but she did like being held close against Yami's strong, warm chest. Yugi was surprised, after all he **is** a vampire. He deposited Yugi in a chair by the kitchen table. "I'm not as good as Mei-Lin in here but I promise that anything I make in here won't kill you." Yami informed her. The little hunter was surprised that he could cook. Most vampires couldn't boil water.

"You have a sister?" she asked, curious.

"Yes, she's my twin. Her name's Mei-Lin. How do you feel about omelets?" the vampire replied.

"Fine with me. I'd like cheese and bell peppers in it."

"Alright."

Yami gathered what he needed as Yugi watched. 'He has such a cute rear,' she thought as Yami bent over to retrieve a frying pan. Yugi admired how Yami's fitted, black leather showed off his sleekly muscled form. She was startled out of her train of thought when Yami set a plate down in front of her. Yugi took the fork he handed her and began to eat. As she ate, Yugi noticed that Yami had his own plate.

"You're eating too?" Yugi questioned. The vampire nodded and continued to work his way trough a fried onion, pepper, and cheese omelet.

---Authoress babble---

Chapter 2: Repercussions

What do you think? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Repercussions

Chapter 2: Repercussions

Disclaimer: I don't own!

A young male hunter entered the kitchen. He had mauve colored eyes, tanned skin, and long, flaxen hair. He was seventeen years old and his name was Marik Ishtar. "Where's Yugi? Did she ever come home last night?" Marik addressed these questions to an elderly man with plum-colored eyes. The old man's hair resembled Yami's but it was completely silver. His name was Solomon Kinamotou and he was Yugi's grandfather.

"No," Solomon sighed, "she never did. I'm worried."

"So am I," replied Marik, "I'll go look for her." With that the young hunter went in search of his friend.

Meanwhile, Yugi and Yami had finished their meal. Yugi asked the question that had been on her mind since Yami had offered to cook something for her. "How do you know how to cook? Most vampires can't boil water."

"Mei-Lin and I aren't normal vampires. There's a serum that can turn vampires into humans. Mei-Lin and I have half of the instructions. This half creates a serum that reduces our bloodlust, allows us to eat and makes us immune to the sun's rays." Yami replied. Yugi nodded, she'd heard of this serum before. "If we could get our hands on the other half we could be human again and lead somewhat normal lives." Yami looked so lost and alone; Yugi reached across the table and wrapped her hand around Yami's. 'It must be hard for him. He really doesn't want to be a vampire.' Yugi thought. Yami looked up and his eyes met Yugi's. They simply stared at one another; forgetting that they were supposed to be mortal enemies. Just then Mei-Lin walked into the kitchen. She cleared her throat loudly and the two jumped and let go of each other's hand. Yugi was silently berating herself. What the hell am I doing? He's a vampire; I'm a hunter. We can't be friends!

With Marik.

Marik had returned. There was a hot, annoyed look in his mauve eyes.

"I can't find her anywhere! I traced Yugi all the way to an alley downtown and that's where I lost her. It looks like she was in a fight with at least eight vampires and got hurt. What happened afterwards a mystery." The teen ranted.

"Calm down Marik, getting worked up isn't going to help us find my granddaughter." Solomon murmured. The old hunter was the only family Yugi had left and was extremely fond of her. "Have you talked to Ryou?"

"Yes, but he hasn't seen her since school let out yesterday." Marik, restless, began to pace. " I don't want to think about it, but she might be captured. It would have been easy, last night, with all blood she'd lost."

"If Yugi has been captured, we'll get a ransom demand soon."

"Or we'll find her body dumped somewhere," Marik growled.

"Easy, Marik, all we can do is wait and keep our eyes and ears open," Solomon counseled.

Back with Yugi and Yami. Mei-Lin grinned at her blushing brother and guest. "I see that our patient has woken up," Mei-Lin spoke. Yugi studied Yami's twin and noted the wicked humor alight in her eyes.

"Don't start, Mei." Yami warned.

"Alright, spoil my fun," Mei-Lin pouted.

Yugi watched the exchange between the siblings with interest. She had never seen vampire siblings interact but, then again, she had never been a guest in a vampire home before, either. Mei-Lin turned her attention to the little hunter.

"So, how is our guest?" Mei inquired.

"I'm fine for the most part but my side feels like it's on fire," Yugi answered. She was wondering what the vampires planned to do with her once she was healed. "Just out of curiosity, but what are you guys going to do with me once I'm healed?"

"We'll let you go provided that you promise not to reveal us," Yami informed the hunter. Yugi was deeply surprised; she'd thought that they would hold her for ransom or keep as a slave. Yami and Mei-Lin were proving to be highly unusual vampires.

Authoress's Note 

I finally updated! Yeah! I'm sorry it took so long but school's been a pain and the story was troubling me. I hoped you liked it and please review!


End file.
